The Love of Life
by Velvet Footsteps
Summary: Complete! An AU KK fic, and a little AM and SM. (My first ever fic, so please r & r!) Kenshin wants to start a new life, but needs to discover the true importance of life before he can. So why does his heart lead him to Tokyo?
1. Chapter 1: My Secret Haven

Author's Note: This is my first ever attempt at a Rurouni Kenshin fan fiction as well as a serious fan fiction. Please read and review.  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. I know Rurouni Kenshin isn't mine. It would be a major insult to Watsuki Nobuhiro if anyone said it was.  
  
The Love of Life  
  
Chapter 1: My Secret Haven  
  
By CrismHeart  
  
August 14, 2003  
  
The surrounding aura was calm and peaceful. The gentle breeze and soft sounds of nature were soothing to him. Here, he felt that he could escape reality and forget everything- all the pain and sorrow memories of his past brought. This was his secret haven, hidden to the rest of the chaotic world. Time stopped and he was left alone with his thoughts and dreams.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kamiya Kaoru had lived in Tokyo for all sixteen years of her life and yet she was lost. She had been in such a hurry to meet her best friend, Makimachi Misao, at the park bench in font of the fountain. It was their usual meeting place since it was such a cheerful atmosphere with so many people walking along the paths. Besides, it was a logical choice because it was the halfway point to each other's houses.  
  
Because it was a fifteen-minute walk and Kaoru was already late, she decided to take a short cut. Unfortunately, she had never gone that way before and had only heard about it from her brother Yahiko and his friends. But as long as it saved her some time, Kaoru was willing to risk it. The trail led from the forest behind her backyard towards the park. After walking for over half an hour, she had strayed away from the route and saw nothing ahead of her but trees.  
  
"Mou!" Kaoru thought aloud as she glanced at her watch, "Misao's gonna kill me!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Misao had waited impatiently for Kaoru to arrive. It was not bad for the first thirty minutes or so. Misao kept herself busy daydreaming of her Aoshi-sama and his redeeming qualities, not that it was possible of him to be anything less than perfect. In fact, she sat there for almost two hours before she stomped off to Kaoru's house to give her a piece of her mind when she came back from wherever she had gone that must have been more important to her than her best friend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He could still remember when he had a family, even if it had been twelve long years ago. In his mind, his parents' faces were slightly blurry, their voices not as clear, but he remembered the most important detail all the same- the feeling of being loved.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was 4:30 in the afternoon and she was supposed to have been there at 2:00.  
  
"Well, Misao definitely can't still be waiting for me now. Karou no baka! I can't believe I tried taking this short cut in the first place!"  
  
Kaoru was so furious with herself that she began scolding herself and was so preoccupied with her own thoughts that she had not seen the log in front of her and she fell flat on her face.  
  
"And these branches are so not helping!"  
  
However, as she got up, Kaoru stumbled again and found that there was a small clearing up ahead. She stared at her surroundings in awe. There was a lake of cerulean blue that sparkled as the sunlight danced across it. Faint lavender and gray-blue mountains framed the lake at a distance and there were only a few trees that grew there, highlighting the vibrant colors of flowers and fresh grass. This place was nature at its fullest. It seemed untouched by humans.  
  
Kaoru's worries ceased almost immediately as she took in all the beauty. She twirled around in childish delight, her sapphire eyes filled with joy, and the world with her laughter as she gazed upwards at the sky.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Himura Kenshin had had a hard life. His parents had died of cholera when he was five and during the following years, he had been transferred to many different foster homes. Though most of his foster parents were kind, they never cared for him they way they would a son.  
  
When Kenshin had turned eight, he was adopted into a wealthy family. No, they weren't mean people. He knew that they were perfectly capable of being kind to each other and everyone outside of the household, that is, except for him. They were cruel to Kenshin, degrading him to the rank of a mere household servant. He was neither well fed nor clothed properly, and was beaten if he was ever thought to be slacking off while doing chores. Ridiculing and taunting Kenshin of the life he could never have was their favorite form of entertainment. The other maids that worked there pitied him, but did nothing to ease his suffering. It wasn't because they too were heartless, but they feared the wrath and power of their employers.  
  
Kenshin was ten years old and he felt as if he were the luckiest boy in the entire world, and not without reason. Hiko Seijuurou had found Kenshin on the streets and taken him in. He had been running away from his "home," if it could even be called that, and was so exhausted from his efforts that he had fallen asleep in front of Hiko's house. When Kenshin had woken up, he realized he was warm, safe, and nowhere near those oppressive people.  
  
Hiko. that man was such a mystery to him. He was arrogant, egotistical, and the way he would always ask for sake and call him "baka deshi" endlessly, Kenshin would have thought that Hiko had only assumed responsibility for him to make fun of him. However, he was eternally grateful to him for saving him from a horrible life and treating him as the heir to Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. Unfortunately, Kenshin could not save himself from what he became three years ago.  
  
All of a sudden, Kenshin was jolted out of his reminiscences when he heard laughter. Although he had been startled at first, the sound of it was so captivating that he was drawn to it. He stood up from the oak tree that he had been leaning against and turned around.  
  
That's when he first saw her, an angel, or so he would have mistaken her for one if she had a halo and a pair of wings. No, she's just a girl. A girl with hair the color of the night sky, creamy white skin, and the most expressive blue eyes he had ever seen. "Kirei." he whispered.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed it, but if you didn't then I won't feel obligated to continue it. Yes, I am desperate for reviews and I have self- esteem issues (not a very good combination), so please read and review, but don't be too harsh. Oh, I also wanted to ask, is it really confusing how I don't state whose point of view the thoughts are coming from or is it okay since I use ~*~'s to distinguish them? 


	2. Chapter 2: Encounter With An Angel

Author's Note: Gomen minna-san! I combined my original first and second chapters together so that the rest of my chapters could be longer since the previous length wasn't to the satisfaction of certain reviewers. (kidding, just kidding) I apologize if I've inconvenienced you in any way.  
  
Disclaimer: I know I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, but one can wish, ne?  
  
The Love of Life  
  
Chapter 2: Encounter With an Angel  
  
By CrismHeart  
  
August 15, 2003  
  
Being the adjutant master of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, Kaoru finally became aware of a presence behind her. She whipped her head around and the two found themselves staring at each other.  
  
Kaoru examined his features, so unlike anyone she had ever seen, but undeniably handsome. He had long flame-colored hair tied in a loose ponytail, wide violet eyes, and a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek.  
  
"Wait a second, violet eyes?! I didn't even know people could have violet eyes, but they are the most beautiful I've ever seen," Kaoru thought all the while she gawked at his appearance.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin was the first to recover, "Sumimasen, sessha did not mean to startle you, that I did not."  
  
Kaoru suddenly realizing that she had been caught gaping at him began to flush with embarrassment.  
  
"Iie, I didn't notice there was anyone else here. I should be the one apologizing. My name is Kamiya Kaoru." she replied.  
  
"Himura Kenshin."  
  
"By the way, Himura-san, do you happen to know how to get to the Kamiya dojo from here?" Kaoru asked sheepishly.  
  
"Aa," Kenshin was slightly perplexed, "but your name is Kamiya Kaoru, is it not? Or do you not live there?"  
Kaoru began to blush, "Ano, I was trying to get to the park to meet my friend, demo I got lost on the way," she explained.  
  
"Then, would you like me to walk you home, Kaoru-dono?" he inquired.  
  
Kaoru knew that since Kenshin was a stranger and she was unfamiliar with her surroundings, she probably should decline his offer, but she felt that he was someone to be trusted and she was one to act upon her instincts. Besides, how else would she find her way back?  
  
"Hai, that would be nice of you, Himura-san."  
  
"Kaoru-dono, please, call me Kenshin."  
  
"Only if you call me Kaoru," she countered, but could not help smiling.  
  
"Of course, Kaoru-dono."  
  
She began to muse, "He speaks differently from anyone I've ever met. I wonder why he refers to himself as 'sessha.' How can he think that he is unworthy? Maybe I can ask him some other time when we are better acquainted."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Misao had been trained in the ways of the ninja by her grandfather, Okita, ever since she was a little girl. When she arrived at the Kamiya dojo, Misao decided to put her skills to good use. The gate had been latched, but she knew where the spare key to the door was hidden because she had seen Kaoru place it there several times, not that Kaoru knew about that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The journey to the dojo proved to be pleasant. They each enjoyed each other's company immensely and were saddened that it had been so brief. It was only ten minutes before they found the gate to the dojo, but in that time Kaoru had already vowed to learn more about Kenshin, all in due time, of course. He had not told her much about himself, except that he was from Kyoto and had come to Tokyo recently. That had made her feel awkward since she was seeking the help of someone who was new around the area.  
  
"Kenshin must think I'm so stupid! Argh, I'm so mad at myself!" Kaoru yelled at herself mentally.  
  
Although Kenshin would not say a lot about his past, Kaoru knew better than to press on. .  
With each step she took, the Kaoru's happy façade remained on her face, but her mind was in turmoil. She grew more and more depressed as she recognized the streets near her neighborhood and they neared her own dojo. Would she ever see him again?  
  
"Kenshin, you can come in and have some tea if you want."  
  
He nodded in agreement, "Sessha would like to, that I would."  
  
At that moment, Kaoru reached out to open the gates when she realized that they were slightly ajar and she was certain that she had left them locked securely.  
  
She paused and contemplated for a minute, "Yahiko could have come home early, but he would have locked it. He may be immature and really annoying at times, but he isn't irresponsible. He knows that I would make him regret being so negligent. So, if it's not Yahiko, then it must be an intruder. Either way, I'll show him to mess with Kamiya Kaoru!"  
  
She turned to Kenshin and put a finger to her lips and motioned for him to stay quiet. He nodded so that she would know that he understood. He followed close behind her and silently vowed that he would protect her if need be.  
  
Kaoru silently crept to the dojo and grabbed the bokken closest to her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Misao had been in the kitchen. Her theory was that Kaoru would come straight to the kitchen since it was nearing dinnertime. She could hear the sounds of footsteps coming closer, but was not able to discern them where exactly they were coming from. There were at least two people, and that confused her. Why was no one speaking?  
  
"I challenge you whoever you are! I'll Kamiya Kasshin your ass. That'll teach you to try robbing the dojo!"  
  
Misao began to panick. So, is that why she had perceived there was more than one person there? Well, at least she had her kunai with her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru ran to the kitchen where she had heard the sound of daggers being swiftly drawn.  
  
"Kaoru?" Misao queried nervously.  
  
Kaoru's face reflected the shock she felt as her head turned in the direction of her friend's voice, "Misao?!"  
  
Misao would have laughed at Kaoru's disbelief if her rage had not come first, "Eh? Kaoru, so this is why you never showed up? You were with a guy?! I thought our friendship meant more than that to you."  
  
As the realization of her own words hit her, Misao's entire demeanor changed. The scowl and glare that had been emitting waves of intense anger sent at Kaoru broke into a huge grin.  
  
"Misao! Mou, it's nothing like that!" Kaoru exclaimed, "I'm not that kind of person!" She was steadily becoming more and more exasperated.  
  
Misao completely ignored Kaoru's outburst and gave her a look that specifically demanded that she introduce him to her- or else.  
  
Kaoru rolled her eyes, "This is Himura Kenshin. I got lost on my way to meeting you and he was nice enough to walk me home. Kenshin, this is my best friend, Makimachi Misao."  
  
Why is it that the worst scenario case always seems to happen to her? Inwardly, Kaoru was glad that Misao was no longer irritated, but did not like what her words had implied. The wrath of Misao could be frightening, especially for people that were not used to it. Kaoru did not want Misao scaring off Kenshin right away; after all, she had just met him.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you, Misao-dono."  
  
"And one to meet you. Make sure you take care of Kaoru. I'll leave you two alone now." Misao winked at Kaoru knowingly, then waved and sprinted off before Kaoru could catch her.  
  
"Well, sessha should leave now, that I should," Kenshin stated.  
  
"But you haven't had any tea yet," Kaoru was reluctant to have him go. She had a feeling that once he left, he might not choose to return, even for something as simple as a visit.  
  
Kenshin had gotten to the entrance of the dojo when she suddenly called out to him, "Matte! I forgot to give you something!" Kaoru gently tugged her hair ribbon and it instantly came undone. It was her indigo one, her favorite. "Please give it back to me the next time we meet."  
  
Kenshin smiled reassuringly at her. He was genuinely happy, something he had not felt in a long time. "When next we meet."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Note: To my reviewers, I can't tell you how thrilled I was when I first started getting responses! You've made my day! Without them I wouldn't have the motivation to write. I would like to thank Koniko-chan especially for being my first ever reviewer!  
  
Matantei Loki: Your suggestion about writing more was a good one. I just wasn't and am still not really sure where my story was going. Just for clarification, this is set in modern times.  
  
Yami Neko-Kitsune: Thank you! You're too kind! I do wish I had more reviews.  
  
l3al3yanime and Brittanie Love: I'm so sorry I messed up. I'm still new at this, and of course I'll read your fic ASAP. 


	3. Chapter 3: Faith in Fate

Author's note: ~*IMPORTANT*~ A thousand apologies! My cable has been acting up; otherwise I would have informed you all sooner about my changes. If you read the first two chapters on 8/14/03 or even 8/15/03, I suggest that you re-read chapter 2, which is different because chapters 1 and 2 are the new chapter 1. I hope that wasn't too confusing.  
  
Disclaimer: I know I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Stop reminding me!  
  
The Love of Life  
  
Chapter 3: Faith in Fate  
  
By CrismHeart  
  
August 16, 2003  
  
It had been a whole week since they first met and she could not stop thinking of him. Although Kaoru was not one to believe in such foolish notions as destiny and fate, she had faith that they would see each other again. People often told her that she was stubborn. Kaoru admitted it to herself that there were times when she could be, but this was a sure thing. And it helped that she knew that once she set her mind on something, even the gods could not thwart her. After all, Kenshin had promised and Kaoru believed him. If life truly chose to keep him from her, then at least she knew he would have her ribbon to remember her by. Kaoru sighed as she thought about the time when she accidentally told Misao why she was upset on the phone.  
  
"Kaoru, stop worrying about him. I don't know why you care so much. You don't even know him."  
  
It was true, Kaoru hardly knew Kenshin, but she wanted to. With firm resolve, she made sure she would be occupied for the rest of the day to take her mind off of him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
From the moment he first laid eyes on her, he knew Kaoru was special. He could see her appreciation for life through that certain sparkle in her eyes. Kenshin had found it difficult to leave her, but was relieved all the same. He felt that he owed her a recount of his past. In between the polite comments he uttered in the short period of time he was with her, Kenshin had been guilt-ridden. There he was, listening to an innocent girl's personal viewpoint on life and not just any girl- her. Kenshin had been overjoyed that she had wished to see him again. He smiled as he fingered the indigo ribbon in his pocket.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomorrow was a day she both dreaded and longed for, the first day of school. Kaoru was on an emotional roller coaster. She loved the summer for the much-needed vacation that followed a stressful nine and a half months of education. Kaoru was disheartened that it was coming to an end. Simultaneously, she was looking forward to seeing the friends she did not have contact with over the break. All in all, Kaoru hoped to make her last day of freedom worthwhile.  
  
After teaching a class at the dojo, Kaoru washed up and dressed herself in a clean set of clothes. She then called Misao and her cousin, Takani Megumi, so they could hang out. Kaoru and Misao arranged to meet Megumi at the clinic because she had to assist one of the patients first. It was also convenient since Kaoru lived right across the street from her cousin. One of the reasons for this was that when Kaoru's parents had passed away, Dr. Genzai, her grandfather and legal guardian, had to watch over her. He was concerned that she would be alone and not in a physical sense, for she still had Yahiko, but emotionally, the death of family members was not easy for a child to cope with.  
  
When Kaoru entered the clinic, she was surprised to see that Misao was already there.  
  
"Ohohohoho!" Megumi's chortled.  
  
Kaoru was curious to know why her normally calm and collected relative was choking back fits of laughter, "Ne, what's so funny?"  
  
"Mi- Misao was just telling me a- a joke," Megumi replied as she gasped to recover the loss of air, "She- she said that you were- were with a guy. Like that would ever happen to a tanuki, like you. Ohohohoho!"  
  
Misao waved her arms in front of her furiously, "Megumi, it's true!"  
  
Megumi stopped dead in her tracks and her eyes widened when she realized that Misao was not lying. She was for once in her life, at a loss for words. Well, she was for about ten seconds before she began interrogating Kaoru.  
  
"So Kaoru, what's he like?"  
  
"At least I'm not a kitsune!" Kaoru shot back then paused as Megumi's words sank in.  
  
"Uh oh." Misao mentally slapped herself. She could already foresee the vein in Kaoru's forehead virtually popping out.  
  
"Nani?! What are you talking about?!"  
  
Kaoru felt her cheeks turn a bright new shade of pink, "Misao!!!! You are such a blabbermouth!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There were times when life could be so amusing. It was ironic how he had endured prolonged years of suffering and committed sins that he had yet to atone for and in spite of it all, he had been given him a new chance at life.  
  
At age fourteen, Himura Kenshin was the youngest and deadliest official working for the Japanese regime. The government had not been very authoritative at the time and to ensure stability, it was their only choice, or so they told him.  
  
He was known as Hitokiri Battousai and was paid to assassinate rich, influential people who abused their power over society, much like his surrogate parents. Kenshin might have loathed those despicable excuses for a human, but he had never asked to have an occupation like that. Now that he thought about it, it was absolutely ridiculous to take people's lives no matter what the cause. That did not mean anything to Kenshin, it was still murder and it was still through bloodshed. And to think that he had only wanted to make a difference, but ended up destroying all that he believed he stood for.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru was exhausted from the long summer day. Besides having to tolerate being the source of Misao and Megumi's entertainment, Yahiko and his best friend, Yutaro, had to eavesdrop on the conversation. Yahiko had been astonished, no- dumbfounded, when he heard about some mysterious guy he had not seen who was supposedly Kaoru's "boyfriend " and let slip of his and Yutaro's hiding place from behind the door.  
  
"Oi, you guys must be crazy! No one would want to go out with someone as ugly as Busu!"  
  
Kaoru smirked at the satisfactory memory of how she handled that affair. She had straightened him out with incessant hits to the head using a bokken. If only her brother had learned not to anger his older sister and to decipher the warning signs of when not to get Kaoru angry. Unfortunately for Yahiko, the red face and steam shooting out her ears was not enough.  
  
With a content smile, Kaoru fell into a soothing sleep.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's note: I had a bit of writer's block with this chapter, is it okay? Make sure you review, no reviews means no continuation and I do want to keep writing. (Onegai? I'm begging you! I don't want to have to resort to compromises.) I love to write regardless of my lack of talent and I want to eventually complete this, especially with school starting soon and all.  
  
I need some help with my story. Can someone tell me about Japanese schools? Contact me using:  
  
E-mail: ruby_star2000@yahoo.com  
  
AIM: CrismHeart (if I happen to be on)  
  
The faster I get info, the faster I can update. Arigato gozaimasu! 


	4. Chapter 4: A Promise Kept

Author's note: About the chapter: Koniko-chan, thanks for helping! I actually did some of my own research out of respect for Japanese society, although it put a bit of limitations on my imagination. I discovered that the school year really starts in April with short breaks in between, so I kind of messed up with that, but you guys can overlook that, right? It's still their first day back from vacation. Oh well, here goes.  
  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is not mine, never was and never will be. *sobs*  
  
The Love of Life  
  
Chapter 4: A Promise Kept  
  
By CrismHeart  
  
August 18, 2003  
  
  
As soon as Kaoru woke up in the morning to the ringing of her alarm clock, she knew that it was going to be a terrific day. She was fully awake and on a school day no less. Kaoru was so proud of herself because she was not going to be late the first day back. She got out her school uniform and ran her finger along the cotton material. She admired the way the white and navy blue ensemble brought out the color of her eyes. Kaoru then ran a brush through her hair and after a couple of yanks, disentangled all previous existing knots. She pulled her hair up into her customary ponytail and secured it with a white ribbon.   
Kaoru ran downstairs and hummed to herself as she prepared breakfast for herself and her brother. After waking Yahiko and ordering him to eat, she ran out the door before he could grumble about her cooking and call her "Busu."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Kenshin barely got any sleep. He had been tormented by nightmares; they were always the same ones that plagued his mind: death, blood, remorse, and the constant trepidation he sensed in his victims before their life was taken from them enveloped him. Only this time, he was the victim. Even awake, the nightmares would never be over for him. Kenshin was nervous about attending a new school, but perhaps living the life of an ordinary seventeen year old would be beneficial to him, especially since he was so eager to get away from his past. Kenshin swung his brown school bag over his shoulder and closed his apartment door shut. He was about to set out for school when a tall, spiky-haired teenager donning an awfully familiar looking uniform stopped him. "Oi, you must be new around here. Sagara Sanoske at your service, but you can call me Sano. You going to Konouenai High too?" "Aa, it's nice to meet you, Sano, that it is."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Upon setting foot in her designated classroom, Kaoru whipped her head around as she recognized a faint voice and saw a flash of red moving in the opposite direction through the hallways. For some odd reason, it reminded her of Kenshin. "Mou," she muttered, "School is supposed to distract me from thinking of him, not the other way around."  
  
Kaoru shook her head violently as if she shook hard enough, the image of him would eventually disappear from her mind. And with that, she walked into her homeroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
While Sano and Kenshin walked to school, they became better acquainted with each other. Sano had told him what to expect from certain teachers. Because they were both in the same class, Sano introduced him to his friends. He gestured towards the students nearby them, "Over there is Katsu, my best bud, we go way back. The one standing off to the side is Shinomori Aoshi. And that's the Kitsune." Sano lowered his voice, "She's in love with me."  
  
"What was that, Sagara Sanoske?! Who could love a tori-atama like you!" the "kitsune" remarked.  
  
"Ouch, kitsune, that hurts, but I know you love me anyways." Sano retorted.  
  
The "kitsune" scoffed before glancing towards the quiet redhead standing beside Sano, "Ohohohoho! Who's this?" She smiled seductively at him.  
  
"Oro!" Kenshin was bewildered at how the bickering had quickly shifted to a sudden interest in him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru smiled as she spotted Misao sitting at a desk chatting away with their good friend Seta Soujiro. Misao was as animated and cheerful as usual, although Kaoru was in constant awe of her best friend for being so energetic all day, much less in the morning, but that was Misao for you.  
  
For Kaoru, the first half of school had been long. Having to sit in the same seat and trying to look focused while having to listen to the monotonous drone of their teachers' voices was beginning to tire her out. When their last class before lunch was dismissed, she seemed to come back to life. It was refreshing to finally be able to stretch her limbs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin had adapted well for a new student. He was probably one of the few who could stay awake throughout the classes and concentrate on his studies, but this was because he had not always had the privilege of education and wanted to learn as much as possible.  
  
Regardless of his fascination with history, he was relieved that it was time for lunch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru and Misao always met Megumi, Sano, and Aoshi outside to eat lunch since they would not get to see each other otherwise because they were in different grade levels. (Megumi, Sano, and Aoshi are all in their last year while Kaoru and Misao have another two years of school before graduation.)  
  
Having not seen Aoshi in such a long time, Misao sprinted ahead of Kaoru and launched herself at him, "Aoshi-sama!!!! I missed you so much. I haven't seen you in four hours, twenty three minutes, and eight seconds!!"  
  
Aoshi remained impassive, his rigid stature and ice-blue eyes normally devoid of emotion did not show that he even noticed that Misao's arms were tightly wrapped around his waist.  
  
Kenshin, not used to seeing Misao's routine display of affection, almost burst out laughing. She was so lively in contrast to Aoshi's cool expression. Aoshi made him uncomfortable and it was not his tall build that made him intimidating, but the way he gave off the impression that he could see something deep within Kenshin- something he struggled to hide.  
  
Misao had not been aware of the presence of a new person and glanced over Aoshi's shoulder, "Himura!"  
  
Kaoru could not believe her ears. She picked up her pace and saw that it was true. He was really here.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru were in their own little world, oblivious to the ongoing activities surrounding them. It was Kenshin who broke the silence, "I'm glad to see you again, Kaoru-dono, that I am. And here is your ribbon, as promised."  
  
His hand reached inside the breast pocket of his shirt, but Kaoru prevented him from doing so, "Iie, there's no need for you to give it back to me now." She blushed, knowing full well that she wanted him to keep it so he would think of her from time to time.  
  
Kenshin beamed at her for he had become quite attached to it. Sometimes he found himself unconsciously reaching for it to make sure it was still there. He had stored the ribbon in his pocket for a reason, to keep it close to his heart. Even at a distance, the indigo ribbon gave off her distinct scent of jasmine.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's notes: Yay! More reviews! *jumps up and down*  
  
Mercses: Thanks for the awesome review! You're such a great friend! I can't believe you really advertised for me. (I would put a smiley face here if I knew how.)  
  
Kitsune KeNsHiN: I'm glad you like the story! And it's okay if you can't tell me much about Japanese schools, just as long as you keep those reviews coming.  
  
Koniko-chan: Thank you so much for the review! You make me feel so special! I do write for myself, it's just that I'm disappointed that my story's not interesting or attention-grabbing enough for others to read. (Sorry, I am a perfectionist.) Thanks again for the information on Japanese schools!  
  
Brittanie Love: It's great that you're still reading!  
  
Amish/Ames.lol: You finally reviewed, you and Mercses are so awesome! Thank you, thank you, thank you! 


	5. Chapter 5: A Proper Thank You

Author's Note: Think of this chapter as a continuation of the last one. I'm trying to make the chapters approximately the same length and adding this would've been a little too much. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you have just as much fun reading it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, but maybe dreams do come true...  
  
The Love of Life  
  
Chapter 5: A Proper Thank You  
  
By CrismHeart  
  
August 20, 2003  
  
Megumi had been delayed from meeting the rest of the group because she had stayed after class to speak with the teacher about her options for college. Regardless of the way Megumi flirted with the entire male population at school, she was an extremely studious and diligent worker. In fact, all of her teachers were impressed by her ambition since she was the best in her class. This was not just because Megumi loved feeling superior to everyone else, though she did, this was all for a purpose. Megumi aspired to be a renowned doctor, like her Grandfather Genzai and her parents who had been practicing in Aizu for twenty years. She moved to Tokyo when she was a child in hopes of being educated at Konouenai High, the finest school in Japan and to assist Genzai-sensei with the clinic.  
  
"Oi, Kitsune, over here!"  
  
Megumi caught sight of that "baka tori-atama" she claimed to loathe. In reality, she could feel her heart beat faster as his warm brown eyes met hers, although she would never admit it. Megumi did not have time for actual relationships, not when she knew it would distract her from the pursuit of her life-long dream. Maybe when she achieved that, she could think about love. Ignoring Sano and that strange sensation she had whenever she was near him, Megumi sauntered over to Kenshin to shower him with her affections. "Ken-san!" she gushed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin was totally clueless as to why he appeared to have grown two extra arms.  
  
"Ken-san?! What right does Megumi have to call him that?! And how dare she drape herself all over him!" Kaoru thought enraged.  
  
"Kaoru! What are you doing talking to Ken-san? I'm sure he doesn't want to be bothered by a tanuki!" Megumi cried aloud.  
  
Misao saw Kaoru's now crimson-colored face and menacing death glares aimed in Megumi's direction and decided to act fast. She promptly dragged Megumi off of Kenshin to have a private chat with her.  
  
"You mean, Ken-san was the guy you saw with Kaoru?! Ohohohoho!"  
  
This juicy bit of information was music to Megumi's ears. Two of the activities she enjoyed most were teasing Kaoru and making Sano jealous and now she could do both at the same time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru remembered that she had never properly thanked Kenshin for escorting her home safely. All throughout lunch, Kaoru had been devising a method to do so. She could not contain her enthusiasm. It was so brilliant that it was borderline ingenious! "Hey, Kenshin?" "Hai, Kaoru-dono, what is it?" "Ano, I've been meaning to thank you for taking me home that day. Do you think you could come over my house for dinner on Saturday? I'll cook it myself." Everyone sitting at the table had similar expressions of horror on their faces. It was obvious that the frantic shaking of heads and silent warnings that accompanied their terror had not caught Kenshin's attention since he readily agreed, "Of course, Kaoru-dono. That is very kind of you, that it is."  
  
"Great!" Kaoru exclaimed in delight. Misao looked at Kaoru nervously, "Um... Kaoru, are you sure about this?"  
  
Kaoru was so overly excited that she completely disregarded the tone Misao had used, "Yeah, why not?"  
  
Before Misao could come back with an answer, Kaoru had already skipped happily off in the direction of their classroom to her favorite subject, English.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The school week had passed by and it was now Saturday. Kaoru's friends and family members were intent on preventing her from accomplishing her plan. And now, thanks to Kaoru's excessively straightforward friends, she had lost confidence in herself and began thinking that it was a bad idea to invite Kenshin over for dinner. She thought back on the series of onslaughts the people closest to her had made on her cooking.  
  
Megumi was the first to approach Kaoru, "Tanuki, how can I put this nicely? You have no culinary skills whatsoever! Ohohohoho! If not for your own sake, think of Ken-san. You don't want him to get food poisoning, do you? Though it might not be such a bad idea if he did get sick. I could give him a personal check up afterward! Ohohohoho!"  
  
At that thought, fox ears unexpectedly emerged from the top of her head.  
  
The next day, Misao spoke to her on the topic.  
  
"Kaoru, you like Himura, don't you?" Misao asked.  
  
Kaoru felt the heat rushing to her cheeks and bent her head down so that her best friend could not see her, "Misao-chan, I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"Sure," she replied not really acknowledging that she had heard Kaoru, "Well, my point is, I know that he likes you too so please don't do anything drastic, like cook."  
  
And the day after that, Sano came up to her, "Listen Jou-chan. I might not have known Kenshin that long, but I know that no one has a stomach strong enough to eat your food."  
  
And who could forget the time Kaoru had been testing out a new recipe on her brother?  
  
"Sugoi!" Yahiko cried.  
  
"Honto?" Kaoru inquired, hope evident in her voice, "Is it really?"  
  
Yahiko was overcome by laughter, "Yeah, Busu, it's amazing how bad you can cook! Hahahaha!"  
  
Naturally, that had earned Yahiko several whacks in the head with her bokken and the punishment of having to do five hundred katas for practice, not that it made Kaoru feel any better.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Saturday had finally come and Kenshin had walked to the Kamiya dojo with Kaoru after school ended. She had told him to wait in the dining room while she prepared dinner. He had offered to help, but Kaoru insisted on doing it herself.  
  
Kenshin had heard Sano, Megumi, and Misao's warnings on Kaoru's cooking. Megumi had even gone as far as to give him a small bottle of pills that relieved stomachaches, but he had brushed it off as a mere joke. No one could be that bad, right?  
  
His thoughts were interrupted as he heard Kaoru shriek. Kenshin rushed into the kitchen just in time to see a huge fire.  
  
"Kaoru-dono! Kaoru-dono! Daijobu?" Kenshin called to her worriedly after he put out the last of the flames.  
  
"I'm okay." Kaoru assured him when he continued looking at her concerned, "Kenshin, thanks for saving me." Kaoru wished he had not seen her almost burn down her house. It was so mortifying! She thought she had gotten rid of that problem last month.  
  
Kenshin eyed the remains of the meal that he had managed to salvage. Was food really supposed to look like this? After setting up the tableware, Kaoru peered at him closely, waiting for him to eat. He knew that she was not trying to poison him no matter how much the food did not seem to resemble anything edible. How could Kenshin refuse someone with so much compassion and good will? So, he took a small bite of the rice to please her. Kenshin's face turned multiple shades of green and then purple before returning to its natural color.  
  
"Ano, it's good." Kenshin lied as he tried his hardest to smile for her.  
  
Kaoru could tell that he was not telling her the truth, and despite the fact that she was upset that she could not cook to save her life, she took his reaction into consideration and said, "Since I owe you dinner, I know the perfect place!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sekihara Tae owned and ran the popular restaurant, the Akabeko. Tae had been like an older sister to Kaoru for as long as she could remember. She was an attentive young woman who adored Kaoru and wished only for her happiness. "Now if only she would get out more often and meet someone special." Tae thought just as Kaoru came into her restaurant gently tugging a blushing Kenshin by the hand.  
  
Tae observed the Kaoru and her new friend with avid curiosity. "Kawaii! They would make such a cute couple!" She grinned mischievously to herself. Tae had known then and there that she had a new mission: to get the two of them together.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Note: So, did you guys like it? Keep those reviews coming! Special thanks to my reviewers: Kitsune KeNsHiN, flyinangel777, Califpinay3001, Yurikkuna, and Koniko-chan, for the encouraging comments! Arigato!  
  
Kitsune KeNsHin: Kenshin is in the same class as Aoshi, Megumi, and Sano, so he's in the same year. Sorry, if that wasn't clear. I was trying to make it from Kaoru and Misao's point of view. They wouldn't have known that Kenshin would be there and they had been eating lunch together since before he came so his name wasn't mentioned.  
  
Yurikkuna: Wow, you like my fic that much? Your review was so sweet! Don't worry, I have every intention of finishing all stories I start. It really annoys me when others have great stories going and don't complete them! Besides, how can I not if someone wants me to?  
  
Koniko-chan: Thanks for your constant support! I really appreciate it. 


	6. Chapter 6: Sense of Belonging

Author's Note: Two announcements: For future reference, I can't get italics or "dot dot dot"s to show up on fanfiction.net if not having them takes away from certain things I try to stress. I do have it on my computer if anyone really wants to see the "difference." And, Kenshin and Kaoru are my favorite couple and characters, so I'm not really sure how to go about S/M and A/M scenes (not that I know how to write romance anyways. Sorry, I try.)  
  
Disclaimer: You think that if I say I don't own Rurouni Kenshin enough times, I might? Okay, okay, you don't have to get my hopes down. That was a rhetorical question.  
  
The Love of Life  
  
Chapter 6: Sense of Belonging  
  
By CrismHeart  
  
August 24, 2003  
  
Kenshin had not been going to his secret haven as frequently. For the past month, he had established a weekly ritual with his newfound friends. They would manage to keep Saturday nights and Sunday afternoons free so they could hang out with one another. As Kenshin spent more and more time with them, his mind began to clash with his heart.  
  
Kenshin smiled when he thought of his friends. Actually, it was probably more fitting to call them his family. Nothing was ever normal when they were concerned, but it felt so right being there with all of them. He felt that he belonged. Yet there was that nagging feeling in the back of his mind telling him that he could never be accepted. How could he with his gruesome past? Kenshin was a cold-blooded murderer, not worthy of this life. He only stayed alive to make amends for the past. Ending his life would have been the easy way out. He was ashamed for deceiving them and taking advantage of their hospitality.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru caught herself daydreaming. She knew that if her friends saw her now, they would probably double over with laughter. Well, that or be overly concerned thinking that something were wrong with her. Kaoru was spirited, the side of her that she let everyone see, that is. Deep down, she was depressed. Sometimes it was nice not having to face the real world, even if she knew she would eventually have to. She thought to herself how strange it was that even nearby, Kenshin could be so far away. She could tell that although he tried to cover up his thoughts and feelings in the company of others, his eyes betrayed that distant look of someone sad, someone pained, someone lonely- someone like herself. It was true that he hid his emotions well. No one else ever seemed to notice, except for Kaoru.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The last time Kenshin, Kaoru, Sano, Megumi, Aoshi, and Misao had gone to the Akabeko together, Tae had motioned to everyone, except for Kenshin and Kaoru, and told them she needed to have a little "discussion" with them. She wanted them to allow Kenshin and Kaoru to spend as much quality time with each other without the rest of the group getting in the way. Tae had made implied some death threats in her tone and Sano was officially spooked. He thought to himself, "Women can be really scary when they're angry."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In Kaoru's opinion, everyone had come up with pretty lame excuses to skip their plans for Sunday. At first, she was upset that they had not wanted to go anywhere with her. Why the sudden change? Then, she became mad. There's has to be something going on! The most unpredictable mood she became was one of delight. Her cunning mind had led her to believe that her friends "were too busy to do anything" because they were, in fact, on dates.  
  
Kaoru snickered at the thought of Misao and Aoshi. She did not understand why anyone in their right mind would be in love with someone as cold as Aoshi. Of course, Misao's mental state could be disputable and if she had really wanted the answer to that question, she had no doubt that Misao would be rattling off all of Aoshi's finest characteristics for hours. She had to hand it to Misao, her best friend definitely had persistence. Sano and Megumi on the other hand were a different story. Their love-hate relationship was especially amusing.  
  
The only person that was available to do anything was Kenshin. Kaoru had to watch her cousins, six year old Ayame and four year old Suzume because Megumi had to "do something." She had also suggested for Kaoru to ask Kenshin to help.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"The things I do for her!" Megumi muttered under her breath. Apparently, she was referring to Kaoru.  
  
She scowled, but was inwardly pleased for numerous reasons. Everyone knew that Kenshin and Kaoru belonged together. Even those who did not believe in soul mates were forced to consider it a possibility. If any two people deserved one another more, it was those two. Sano had told Megumi to meet him and had sounded so serious that she reluctantly agreed as a favor to Kaoru.  
  
Why was it that Sano could make Megumi regret her rashness whenever he was around? And he was so cocky! He drove her crazy with his antics!  
  
"I don't like you, or can you not get that through that thick skull of yours!" she yelled at him.  
  
"Then why did you come?" Sano challenged slyly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Misao had decided to use her invest extra time wisely in a visit to Aoshi's house. Because her grandfather owned a restaurant and doted on her, it was easy for her to find two teacups and a pot of tea for her to bring to her love.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin smiled to himself. He loved spending time with Kaoru. Although he could never tell her how he truly felt about her, he would be satisfied with her presence. She made him feel a tranquility that he could not when she was not there. He would never pass up an opportunity to be close to Kaoru, so he had no complaints when she called him and asked him over.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The friendly little girls had taken an instant liking to Kenshin when Kaoru had first introduced them to each other.  
  
"Ken-nii, Ken-nii!" Suzume shouted.  
  
"Can you play with us?" asked Ayame.  
  
"Yeah, play!" echoed Suzume, who looked up to her older sister.  
  
Kaoru smiled at the picture the three of them made. It was one of the rare occasions where Kenshin could be seen so lighthearted and carefree. Kenshin was laughing as he chased the girls in the front yard in a game of tag. Kaoru took the chance to study him carefully soaking in each detail of his striking features. She then imprinted these images in her memory.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After Kaoru and Kenshin brought the girls back to Dr. Genzai's clinic, Kaoru saw that Kenshin had grown quieter, his eyes more subdued instead of brimming with joy as she had seen in him before. Before he left, she spoke to him softly, "You know that if you ever need someone to talk to, you can come to me."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Note: I thought I'd have more reviews by now. *pouts* Is it just because my title isn't interesting enough or is it the plot? I promise not to stray from the story line too much, but as for the title, it does have to do with the story. My constant writer's block, on the other hand, is something I'm helpless against, so I blame that if anyone wants to criticize me. (This goes especially for this chapter.) To flyinangel777, Califpinay3001, vindemon64, Mercses, Kitsune KeNsHiN, and Yurikkuna: thank you so much for taking the time to review my story for me. I hope you'll keep reading!  
  
flyinangel777: That was a really good question about how people got the idea about Kaoru smelling like jasmine. And, to tell you the truth I'm not sure. I *cough cough* have read it in so many fan fics that I just thought it had to be true (some people say she smells like sakura. Other than that, I'd like to think my work is original). If it were in the anime, I guess I missed it too I'm not lucky enough to have found the manga being sold anywhere if it's in that. My last two theories: jasmine just smells nice in general or (and I took the time to look this up) jasmine means amiability, elegance, and grace ( in flower symbolism).  
  
vindemon64: Does that mean you actually thought it was okay? *grins like an idiot* (Please don't tell me I am one.) I've read some of your fan fic before and I know you're a lot better than I am at characterizations.  
  
Merceses: Yay! You reviewed again! Now tell "Amber" to as well.  
  
Kitsune KeNsHiN: You're welcome as always!  
  
This goes for everyone, if people have any questions that I might be able to answer, feel free to ask! Or if you just feel like talking. Contact by e-mail, AIM, or just through reviews (check my profile, if you need the info). 


	7. Chapter 7: Startling Revelations

Author's Note: This chapter is for Sano/Megumi and Aoshi/Misao fans mostly. And, yes, I still have no idea how to go about doing this because I concentrate on Kenshin and Kaoru so much more. Also, I wrote this really late, so I don't think straight. Read and review, onegai!  
  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is not mine, but I can borrow the characters for a little while, ne?  
  
The Love of Life  
  
Chapter 7: Startling Revelations  
  
By CrismHeart  
  
August 27, 2003  
  
"You know that if you ever need someone to talk to, you can come to me." Those words replayed over and over in his mind. They were simple yet sweet and the voice that had expressed them so sincere. Kenshin knew that Kaoru meant what she said. Perhaps, he could take her up on her offer, someday.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Misao had pranced all the way to her beloved Aoshi-sama's house, instantly knowing that he would be meditating. She had memorized his schedule.  
  
She did not want to disturb Aoshi during meditation so she stood in the doorway in a trance watching him. Misao would wait for him to finish before letting her presence be known. Heck, she would wait for him forever as long as he would realize her feelings for him in the end. She had been doing so already. Misao knew that she had fallen in love with him ever since she first laid eyes on him, which may sound peculiar to some people because she was only five at the time, but that did not matter to her; love knew no age.  
  
Because he had the ability to sense ki, Aoshi had known that she was coming before she stepped just outside the doorway. To tell the truth, Misao always made him lose his train of thought when she was near. Although his eyes were closed and his back was turned, he had perceived her slight hesitation.  
  
"Misao, you can come in now."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Megumi was taken aback by Sano's remark. "Why am I here anyway?" She thought to herself, confused. She knew that she had a practical reason a couple of seconds ago. Infuriated with herself, she took it out on Sano instead.  
  
"I hate you!" she screeched, but even then she knew how false her words sounded.  
  
All at once, Sano's arrogant façade gave way. "You- you hate me?" he stuttered.  
  
Megumi cursed at herself inwardly, refusing to look him in the eye. She could hear the hurt in his voice. With tears in her eyes, Megumi turned and ran from Sano's apartment. She was not certain where she was headed; she just wanted to get away. All the while, she knew that she had made a huge mistake- one that she would regret for the rest of her life because that was the moment her heart broke.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kuso. You've done it this time Sagara." Sano declared muttered underneath his breath. He had known that Megumi was too good for him, but he never thought that she actually despised him, but Sano had heard the conviction in her voice and his whole world had crumbled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At first Misao was puzzled as to how Aoshi had known she was there, but she then accepted this fact very quickly. "He's so smart and sophisticated!" she gushed in her mind. "Wait, what am I doing? He's right there and I'm practically drooling!" Misao mentally slapped herself before taking a few nervous strides towards Aoshi.  
  
"I brought you some tea." Misao told him.  
  
Although most people, or all people, proclaimed Aoshi as unfeeling and detached, if he were under extremely close scrutiny, the way his eyes softened when he looked at Misao would be quite distinguishable. She was the first person to reach out to him and really want to get to know him, the one who was always jovial despite the circumstances, and she was also the only one who could warm his heart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was getting dark now and Megumi was far from home, although that was not what was on her mind. She was still reflecting what had happened with Sano that afternoon. As Megumi wandered aimlessly down the streets, she became aware that it was not safe to be walking out so late. Her grandfather would probably be apprehensive. All of a sudden, Megumi heard footsteps that seemed to be following her. She had not noticed before when she had been deep in thought, but now that she contemplated it, Megumi could have sworn that whenever she stopped walking for a minute, the footsteps would as well. She was increasingly conscious of how perilous this situation and quickened her steps.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sano had taken a walk in hopes that he could ignore the throbbing of his heart. Maybe if he met up with a friend, he could keep his mind off of Megumi. However, the walk had the opposite effect on him. Sano knew the neighborhoods well, so it was impossible for him to get lost. After walking in circles, he saw someone approximately ten meters ahead oh him. Who could be out at this hour? The light given off by the lampposts did not reveal much, but Sano could tell that the person was a female and someone unmistakably familiar.  
  
Running up to see who she was, the two turned to face each other.  
  
Sano sighed, "What are you doing out here at this time of night and in this part of Tokyo? Don't you understand how dangerous it is? I'll walk you home."  
  
Megumi nodded reluctantly. After an uncomfortable silence until they reached doorsteps of the clinic, Megumi confessed, "I- I lied to you before about hating you. I really don't. In fact, I- I think I love you." And to Megumi, those words never sounded truer. She explained to him about her dreams of becoming a doctor one day and how she did not want a relationship before because she felt that it would distract her.  
  
Sano was shocked beyond belief when she admitted her feelings for him. Then he smiled, not one of his usual smug grins, but a real heartfelt one and wrapped his arms around her in an embrace. "If you truly love someone, you won't stop them from their dreams."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night, Kenshin had not fallen asleep easily. He had tossed and turned the whole night and when he finally did, he had nightmares and woke up with beads of sweat along his brow. It was almost like a premonition that something dreadful would happen the next day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A tall shadowy figure of a man was smoking a cigarette in the dark. "Battousai. I have found you at last."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to: flyinangel777, lillie-chan5, vindemon64, Yurikkuna, and Califpinay3001 for reviewing! Hope to see you next chapter! (I sound very enthusiastic with all these exclamation marks, don't I?) And give me suggestions to improve my story, although I already know the basics of what is going to happen.  
  
flyinangel777: You're welcome! And yes, because I'm so bored, I actually read your bio, so if you need help just tell me (not that I really know what I'm doing either, but I hope I can be of assistance somehow).  
  
lillie-chan5: You've convinced me to continue! I love seeing new reviewers! (Sorry, if I'm scaring you.) Good thing too, because I really need to work at this if I want to finish before school starts. Ack! So much schoolwork! *falls over and faints* Plus, I'm not very fast at typing.  
  
vindemon64: Thank you so much for the nice review! Your comments are most encouraging.  
  
Yurikkuna: I wouldn't call my chapters perfect, but I'm so glad you enjoyed it! Like I said, I never really know what I'm writing. 


	8. Chapter 8: Repetition of History

Author's Note: Gomen, gomen. I don't think I can finish this before school starts so I guess I lied unintentionally, especially since it starts September 3, which happens to be today, actually, for me. Ehehehe.  
  
Disclaimer: Why don't I own Rurouni Kenshin yet? Why? *breaks down and sobs hysterically*  
  
The Love of Life  
  
Chapter 8: Repetition of History  
  
By CrismHeart  
  
September 3, 2003  
  
It was Monday and unlike most days, there was a source for the commotion in the school halls. The history teacher had been in a car accident during the weekend and a new replacement was found to teach for the remainder of the year. Soon after, Kenshin discovered that history was no longer his favorite subject, and for good reason.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Saitou Hajime was one of the most trusted military advisors to the Japanese president.  
  
Although he and Kenshin both worked for the government, they never saw eye to eye on certain issues, for example, their ideals- the very principles they stood for. In all honesty, they were more like adversaries. They respected each other for their skill in swordsmanship and had fought many times before. However, the duels always ended in a draw because they were equally talented with the sword. Perhaps this time Saitou would be luckier and there would only be one final battle for the title of the strongest.  
  
Now that that period of instability had faded, Saitou had received permission to take leave of his duties. And what else would he rather do than make Kenshin's life living hell.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
While the boys were not too anxious, the girls appeared to be eager to see who would walk in through the door.  
  
"I hope he's a hottie!"  
  
"Really? I think I heard that he's married."  
  
As the chattering subsided, the class watched in silent awe as their new teacher entered the room. He was not an especially interesting looking man. Although he stood tall at six feet, an unusual characteristic for a Japanese man, his height was not his most intriguing feature. It was his eyes that seemed to hypnotize his audience. They were thin slits of amber, resembling those of a cat.  
  
"He's married?! He's kind of creepy looking, don't you think?"  
  
"I know, it just makes him look all the more dangerous."  
  
Sano's comment on new teacher's eyes did not go unnoticed by the Saitou Hajime, "Hey mister, you've got really evil eyes."  
  
"They're just the ones that I was born with." He replied with an unnerving smile.  
  
Saitou turned to face none other than Himura Kenshin sitting to the right of Sano. "Battousai. I have come for our final battle. This time you will not be so lucky as for me to let you live. You have one week to prepare."  
  
Kenshin's normally gentle gaze met his and sparks of hostility seemingly flew between them. Kenshin's violet eyes were flecked with gold. The rest of the class did not seem to be aware of the strong tension between the two, except Sano since he was in the closest proximity to him. Fortunately for Kenshin, his best friend had not heard Saitou's words. He had been careful not to let anyone know about his past, but had not thought that it would follow. Kenshin knew that he had to keep his identity secret if he did not want his new life in Tokyo to come to an end, not now when it had only began.  
  
"Just a little longer!" He pleaded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The school week had passed by slowly. Kenshin was both relieved and distraught that it was finally Sunday. Saitou had coined his own version of the phrase, "If you can't beat them, join them!" Because this quote did not suit him, he decided to revise it. Actually, he had thought that only an ahou would make something that ridiculous up, so his motto in the classroom regarding Kenshin was: "Well if you can't beat them, at least make them feel that their life isn't worth living!" And when he thought of this he would always shrug to himself and smile inwardly. Who says that teaching was not rewarding?  
  
The reason as to why Kenshin was distressed, however, was that tomorrow he would have to face Saitou. He had vowed never to kill again and he was scared that he might revert to his old self and lose everything all over again. It was strange how natural it felt to be holding a sword. It made him think of the time he left the government and a man by the name of Jineh had sneered at him, "Once a battousai, always a battousai."  
  
Kenshin had been practicing his Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu in an open field. Not only for his duel, mostly in honor and remembrance of Hiko who had given him so much. Hiko had constantly made them train outdoors. He was so caught up in attacking an imagining Saitou who dared to try to ruin him that he did not notice someone watching him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru had been wandering all over the city trying to find a friend to talk to. She was not sure why her first thought had been Kenshin. When she had gotten to his apartment and knocked, no one had answered the door, so she made up her mind to look for him. She was on the outskirts of the Tokyo where everything was more isolated, more serene, when someone happened to catch her eye. It was Kenshin, clad in a training gi and hakama swinging a sakabatou. What really amazed Kaoru was the precision he executed when he seemed to be reliving a battle. Kenshin was such a passive person; Kaoru had not even known that he did kenjutsu. Then she smacked herself on the face. "Of course he does, Kaoru! I can't believe you didn't notice it when you practically hauled him to the Akabeko that time. His hands had calluses that could only have come from swordfighting."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin felt a familiar ki behind him and spun around abruptly. Without hesitation, he had pointed his sword at his opponent.  
  
"K-Kaoru-dono, wh-what are you doing here?"  
  
"Gomen ne, Kenshin. I just saw you practicing and you are really incredible! You're much better than I am and I have been studying my whole life! What style do you use?"  
  
Kenshin drew his sword back in its sheath, looking slightly aghast that he had been pointing it at Kaoru as if she were his enemy. Then seeing that she had dismissed the fact, he responded, "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu."  
  
"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu," Kaoru repeated, "Isn't that the style the Hitokiri Battousai was famous for?"  
  
Kenshin looked downward allowing his crimson bangs to cover his eyes. He thought back to the time Kaoru said for him to talk to her. Perhaps, the day had now come. As much as he could not bear Kaoru hating him, he knew that he must face the inevitable.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Note: To flyinangel777, marilyn, Amish/Ames.lol, Califpinay3001, Pauline, Brittanie Love, Kitsune KeNsHin, and Yurikkuna: arigato minna-san for reviewing. Please forgive me for the delay, but keep reviewing! With enough I always feel guilty afterwards so I start working on my story again.  
  
flyinangel777: It was my pleasure! Besides, I get easily distracted so it gave me something to do.  
  
marilyn: Thank you so much! I hope this chapter was up to standards!  
  
Amish/Ames.lol: Yay! *celebrates* You reviewed!  
  
Pauline: Pauline!!!! You just had to insult me, huh? (rhetorical question again, it always is.) Just what I needed, a review telling me that I have too much free time. If I could put a smiley face with its tongue sticking out here, it would be here. And yes, I already told you that you can draw pictures.  
  
Brittanie Love: I haven't heard from you in awhile, it was starting to worry me, but now that you've reviewed, you have made me very happy!  
  
Kitsune KeNsHin: I understand about having school and all. In fact I have the same problem, so I hope no one gets mad at me if I don't have as much time to write.  
  
Yurikkuna: You can always my day better! Thanks again for the compliments! 


	9. Chapter 9: Beneath the Surface

Author's Note: I made my first attempt at writing a fight scene (though it's mostly in the next chapter rather than this one), so I don't know what to tell you. If I need to revise it, please tell me because my imagination isn't that great when concerning combat. I'm sorry, but I like to stall when I'm unsure. Please make suggestions to help me! I'm so distressed!  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry to disappoint you, the last time I checked, I still don't own Rurouni Kenshin, but you can tell me otherwise. I promise I won't become delusional. (Okay, so some or maybe ONE of my friends would probably say that it's too late, but you know I am sane, right?)  
  
The Love of Life  
  
Chapter 9: Beneath the Surface  
  
By CrismHeart  
  
September 13, 2003  
  
As the two sat down on the grass, Kenshin looked at Kaoru nervously before settling his gaze on the ground. He did not want to see her expression of horror, disgust, anger, fear, or even worse, hatred. That was one feeling Kenshin would never be prepared to face from his Kaoru. Hate- something Kaoru was incapable of. It was not in her nature to be hateful, but would he be responsible for driving her to it? Would he be tainting her innocence with his gruesome past, his bloodstained hands? He loved that innocence in her and hoped it would never disappear, much less allow himself to be the one to take it away from her.  
  
He saw her eying him worriedly at his silence, so he took a deep breath before beginning his tale. Kenshin had made his decision.  
  
"Kaoru, sessha- sessha has something to tell you."  
  
Kaoru could hear the seriousness in his voice and nodded, but not without noticing that he had not called her Kaoru-dono, but Kaoru, just Kaoru. The way he said her name was a way in which only he could and it made her feel special. She knew that what he was about to say was something he never had confided in anyone before.  
  
"Sessha is the Hitokiri Battousai."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
If Kaoru had not seen his earnestness, she would not have been able to believe him. This was clearly no laughing matter. Kenshin was sweet and gentle person. Somehow the image of him did not measure up to the hostile nature one would have expected of a murderer.  
  
Tilting his head so that he would not be able to look at Kaoru, Kenshin continued on with his story. He informed her of losing his parents at a young age and having been passed from house to house by foster parents. When he finally being adopted by people that he had thought could love him as a son. However, Kenshin had been greatly mistaken, as they had treated him like a slave, beating him into submission when he did not obey their orders straight away.  
  
Although he refused to go into the details of his mistreatment, Kaoru had an impression just from the slight grimace he failed to keep off his face as he spoke. She was outraged that people could be so heartless as to be so cruel to Kenshin, her Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin then told of how he ran from them and was found by Hiko. His tone became significantly more optimistic when he thought of the training he had gone through with Hiko, but Kenshin's mood changed yet again and became more sullen as his narrative of his four year stay with his master came to an end.  
  
It was after that when his career as an assassin had begun.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin remained downcast as he reached the conclusion, so sure of Kaoru's open rejection that would soon follow. Regardless of how much he tried to prepare himself, Kenshin knew that he would not be able to prevent his heart from breaking.  
  
Kaoru gingerly placed a hand under his chin and lifted it upwards so that she could see directly into his eyes, but it was not her actions that shocked him the most. Kenshin saw the mix of emotions that shone though her eyes, and none of them were ones that he had been afraid to face. In their place, were sadness, sympathy, and something much more powerful. At first he had not recognized it having not felt it toward himself in so long. Was it- could it possibly be- love?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Is this why you think you're unworthy, Kenshin, why you always refer to yourself as 'sessha?' You're not, no matter who tells you that!"  
  
Kenshin shook his head faintly, but gave her a sad smile.  
  
He thought to himself, "She is so beautiful, but she's also stubborn. It's so easy to love her. How can she accept my past after knowing what a monster I am? I love her when I don't even deserve to know her."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru grew more and more exasperated with Kenshin, knowing full well that he did not believe a word of what she had just said to him. And she had meant it too. Abruptly, Kaoru reached into her pocket and pulled out a mirror she carried around ever since her parents' death. It had been to her by her father. Kaoru remembered the time he had given it to her. As she recalled, she had only been five at the time and treasured the gift, and she still did. When he had first presented it to her he had told her that whenever she looked at it she would be able to see all her loved ones because they were a part of her.  
  
"How fitting," Kaoru thought, "A mirror that forces you to look beneath the surface."  
  
She held it up to Kenshin and asked, "What do you see when you look at yourself?"  
  
Kenshin stayed there, quiet and unmoving, staring intently at the mirror for a moment before glancing back at Kaoru.  
  
She knew that Kenshin was not going to answer her, so she only looked at him, her eyes full of silent tears.  
  
Kenshin was alarmed for he could not bear the thought of Kaoru being hurt especially because of him.  
  
"Why? Why would you cry for me?" Kenshin inquired, reaching out to comfort her.  
  
Kaoru understood his question. He still saw himself as less than a person. "Your past is what has made you who you are. You are Himura Kenshin, one who changes the way others look at life through compassion. Promise me you won't ever change."  
  
Those words replayed themselves over and over in his mind and he could feel his heart throbbing. They meant more than she could ever know. "For you, Kaoru, anything for you." he whispered inaudibly as he wiped away her tears from her cheek.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been exactly a week since Saitou had demanded a duel with Kenshin. They had arrived at the designated time and place. It was five o'clock in the morning, and still dark. They were both standing in the school gym, but had locked the doors in case someone tried to get in, not that it would have made a difference. The two did not seem to be aware that another world existed outside of the one they were trapped in at the moment. Nothing could break their concentration.  
  
"It is time to finish this," Saitou smirked, "Battousai, I will not allow you to stand in my way any longer."  
  
Kenshin did not speak and kept his calm as well as he could. He easily slid into his battoujutsu stance while Saitou positioned himself, each waiting for the other to make the first move. It would determine the remainder of the battle.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Note: I'm doing my best juggling between school, extracurricular activities, working (at times) plus spending time with my friends, but sometimes it's just so hard! I am a junior in high school after all and I have so many tests that mean everything to my future, (and I mean everything), coming up this year. For example: AP tests, PSATs, SATs, etc. Please don't hate me! I will finish this story soon because I have an awesome (at least I think it is) idea for a new one and I think it's easier if I work on one story at a time. Thanks for the reviews!  
  
vindemon64: Thanks for taking the time to read! I know everyone has a life, I mean, even I, of all people, try to have one so I'm very grateful.  
  
Tsugoi Kakarlena: I'll never tire of hearing that someone actually enjoyed my story. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!  
  
CurlsofSerenity: Thank you for your suggestion. Were you referring to chapter 8 or just all of my chapters in general? If you meant chapter 8, I was up kind of late for a school night, so I just had to end it there. Both writing and typing are really time-consuming for me. I think my chapters are approximately the same length and chapter 8 was leading up to this one. I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Kitsune KeNsHiN: You are now officially one of my favorite reviewers just because you're so considerate!  
  
Amish: You reviewed! Yeah, I think you should write a longer one next time. Just kidding; what do you think I'd really do to you anyways? (Don't answer that.)  
  
Mercses: Hey, are you being sarcastic here? Well, I'll let it go this time since you disguised it with compliments. Thanks for reviewing anyways.  
  
Yurikkuna: I'm a bit confused. You're dizzy? I hope it wasn't my fault.  
  
Miroku's-Best-Lover: Yay! You reviewed after I annoyed you for weeks to do so. Thank you! 


	10. Chapter 10: The Final Battle

Author's Note: As I said before, this is the first time I've ever tried to write a fight scene. And I had no idea what to do, and I still don't: humor or action? So if I need to revise it, please tell me and make suggestions! (Hopefully, I won't be too lazy to listen to them.) Oh, and I'm really really sorry. I wanted to get this out yesterday, but we lost electricity. And I think the next chapter will be out soon because I already started working on it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. yet, that is. Fine, I can accept the fact that I was not brilliant enough to think of it.  
  
The Love of Life  
  
Chapter 10: The Final Battle  
  
By CrismHeart  
  
September 20, 2003  
  
Hiko Seijuurou had not paid his best friend Okina a visit for an extended period of time. They had been roommates in college and ever since they had graduated twenty years ago, Okina had been bothering him to drop by. They had not seen each other in nearly a year! After a wearisome journey from Kyoto to Tokyo, Hiko was ready to relax with some sake that his friend was sure to provide. He had called beforehand so Okina could plan ahead. Actually, each time the two did get together, they would have a wild party to celebrate the special occasion.  
  
"Hiko! How have you been?" Okina greeted his companion at the door, "I'm not done with all the preparations, but let's have a drink and catch up on the good old days!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The real reason Saitou had never liked Kenshin was that he was a hypocrite. Kenshin hid from his problems and made up this illusion of redemption to fool others, but Saitou Hajime was not one to be so easily deceived. Besides, if Kenshin were so content with being Himura Kenshin and not the Battousai, then Saitou would have to entertain himself by taking his life when he became the Battousai once more.  
  
The two had been staring each other down for what seemed like hours. Saitou was tired of the lingering silence. With a sudden burst of speed, Saitou charged at Kenshin. "Here I come!" he announced.  
  
Even at such a velocity, Kenshin had anticipated this and shot upward. He had prepared himself to use the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Ryu Tsui Sen. He pulled out his sword to strike down at Saitou, but his opponent had not planning on losing so easily. "There's no where for you to run now, Battousai!"  
  
Saitou employed the technique he was renowned for, the deadly Gatotsu. He thrust his katana in the air, catching Kenshin off guard. Kenshin was barely given enough time to react. Although he held his sakabatou horizontally to deflect the blow, he was pierced in his right side.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
For the past couple of months after Sano had first discovered that Kenshin lived in the apartment as himself, they had waited up for each other to walk to school together. Actually, it was could be described more like Kenshin would wake up early and haul Sano out of bed before he overslept. Because Sano did not especially take pleasure in being woken up in such a manner, he had finally bought himself an alarm clock.  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
  
Sano, who had not gotten used to hearing such an annoying sound in the morning, slammed his fist down on it. And thus, the alarm clock as it was once known as in a former life was not any longer.  
  
"Chikuso!" Sano yelped. That had really hurt his hand, but perhaps Megumi could check it out later.  
  
Sano got up from his bed and looked over at the now nonexistent device that told time and saw that it was already seven o'clock. This confused him greatly for Kenshin usually came over by 6:30 in the morning. Sano then remembered Kenshin telling him something about not being able to walk with him on Monday. After turning over several pieces of furniture in the room, Sano found a note that had been addressed to him from his friend. It informed him that Kenshin was going to meet up with him at the school gym since he had to settle something first.  
  
Sano grew suspicious at the word "settle." No good ever came out of that word. It was always associated with violence. Sagara Sanoske would know from experience, he had been in plenty of fights at school. It was Megumi who had made him see the world differently- see that life was not only about fighting.  
  
Even if he might not have known Kenshin for long, Sano knew that he had some sort of a past that he was not proud of. Kenshin had never been willing to talk about it though, so he had not forced him to.  
  
Sano tried to think up of possible people Kenshin could be facing. In school, Kenshin did not have any enemies. In fact, he was rather well liked by both the students and the teachers because of his courteous demeanor. The only person Sano recalled that did not was that new teacher who taught them- what was that class he dozed off in again? Oh, right- history (among others, of course.) Unfortunately, Sano had not been able to sleep in that class because a certain somebody was so scary. That teacher, Saitou, Sano could sense that there was something unnerving about him. He had never once stopped looking in Kenshin's direction mockingly. If Saitou was the one that Kenshin had to deal with, he could be in some serious trouble.  
  
Not wasting a single second, Sano called his friends and dashed off in the direction of the school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Misao could hear the loud, boisterous voices coming from the living room. She recognized them instantly as her grandfather and his companion, Hiko. As she crept to the doorway, their topic of their conversation became clearer.  
  
"So what brings you here?" asked Okina lightheartedly.  
  
"Actually, I heard that my 'baka deshi' is in Tokyo."  
  
"Ah, Himura-kun. So you do care about him, despite the fact that you'll never show it?" Okina subtly insinuated.  
  
Hiko was not given an opportunity to protest.  
  
Misao gasped, not able to not cover up her surprise.  
  
"You know Himura?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few drops of blood splattered on the wooden floor. Kenshin could feel the pain from the injury, but it was not something he had not endured before.  
  
"You may have avoided being impaled this time, Battousai, but next time you will not be so lucky." Saitou raised his left arm, which held his sword, and pointed it forward while his right hand grazed the front of the blade to stabilize it. He readied himself for another Gatotsu.  
  
Kenshin's eyes flickered and lost its usual violet hue. They were now a fierce amber-gold. This situation was all too familiar for him. It reminded him of the times they fought when he was still the Hitokiri Battousai for the Japanese government. Kenshin did not appear to be in control of himself any longer. He was transferred back in time, into another persona.  
  
Saitou smirked and rushed at Kenshin again, knowing what was happening to his foe. The force exerted by each of the adversaries caused sparks to fly as the two swords clashed. Saitou thought to himself, "Just as I had suspected, each time he swings his sword, he unconsciously, but surely, is returning to his old self, the Hitokiri Battousai."  
  
Rotating his body around, Saitou's broke out of the momentary stalemate and hit Kenshin with such strength that he was thrown against the wall. Kenshin cried out as he slumped down to the ground. Kenshin's breathing became heavier, but he forced himself to stand up. He would not allow himself to lose.  
  
Kenshin's movements began to gain momentum. Ignoring his wounds, he walked towards Saitou with ease.  
  
"Very well, I will attack with the true Gatotsu without holding back." Saitou announced. He pulled his katana back into an arc above his head the way he had before as Kenshin approached him. Baring his teeth, Saitou roared and he thrust his sword at his opponent.  
  
Taking a step to the left, Kenshin narrowly missed being stabbed. Saitou tried to take advantage of this by swinging the sword sideways to slice into Kenshin's flesh, but the Battousai was too fast. He immediately evaded the weapon by ducking low to the ground and launching his own attack. Kenshin then made a full three hundred and sixty degree turn and hit Saitou in the back of the head with his sword. The impact of the sakabatou against his skull was so great that he crashed into the wall and debris flew everywhere.  
  
"Stand up!" Kenshin ordered, "This would be a pathetic ending to our duel."  
  
Astoundingly, Saitou did get up. "An ending, huh? I wasn't planning on that. I will kill you now."  
  
"You'll kill me now?" Kenshin questioned, his voice full of mirthless humor, "That's my line."  
  
Somewhere in the back of his mind, Kenshin was fighting an internal struggle. He thought back to the promise he had made after leaving his old life. He had pledged to himself that he would never murder again. Kenshin then could hear another more recent promise. How could he have forgotten? Kaoru's voice floated through his mind. "Promise me you won't ever change."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Note: Many thanks to Califpinay3001, tintin-chan, Miroku's-Best- Lover, pensquared, Mercses, Amish, Yurikkuna, and Kitsune KeNsHiN for reviewing. I love reading other people's thoughts and comments on my works! I just hope this chapter was okay. You weren't disappointed with the way things turned out, right?  
  
Califpinay3001: I hope you continue to review!  
  
tintin-chan: Thank you so much! I mean, I love WAFF, it's just so hard to write it, especially for me.  
  
Miroku's-Best-Lover: Hey, I'm still mad at you for suggesting Kenshin should have been mistaken for a girl! You know very well that he does not look like one! Stop laughing your head off! *glares* And I did not purposely "kill off" the history teacher! Although now that I think about it. Anyways, I know you're not into the romantic stuff, but I am glad that you at least approve of Aoshi and Misao's relationship. Thanks for the reviews!  
  
pensquared: I totally agree with you on Saitou. He is rather creepy.  
  
Mercses: Thank you, thank you, arigato gozaimasu! (And you thought the only Japanese word we knew was "baka.") By the way, is there a reason why you put the emphasis on the word "battle?" *feigns cluelessness* So, did you enjoy it?  
  
Amish: Thank you! That was such a nice review!  
  
Yurikkuna: Arigato! I never really thought people would like my story that much!  
  
Kitsune KeNsHiN: You're always welcome! I'm glad you liked this chapter! I wish I were better at writing romance though. Can what I write even be considered romance? *sighs* Well, it comes with not having a love life, I guess. 


	11. Chapter 11: The Rescue Mission

Author's Note: Hmm. It seems to me that this story is drawing to an end. (No, this is not the last chapter, but still.) I don't know whether to be happy or sad. I still don't know how to get the "dot dot dots" and italics to show up! Someone please help me! Oh, I apologize for not having warned you before, but I incorporated some scenes from the series. Well, on with the rest of the battle!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, but everyone knows that already, so why do I have to keep saying it?  
  
The Love of Life  
  
Chapter 11: The Rescue Mission  
  
By CrismHeart  
  
September 22, 2003  
  
Using Kenshin's inner turmoil as an opening, Saitou came at him at full speed, causing Kenshin to have no choice but to defend himself. Katana struck sakabatou, and the both of them fought to be the victor, the survivor of the battle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru abruptly sat upright in her bed, beads of sweat lining her forehead. Something was wrong, really wrong, and yet, when she took in her surroundings she could not find a thing out of place. No, that was not it; it was not something that could be seen or heard, but she could feel it in her heart. It was as if she was being torn apart.  
  
She had just had a terrible nightmare. It was raining hard and there was blood everywhere; standing in the midst of it all was none other than Kenshin.  
  
Kaoru did not quite understand it. Initially, she could only see the dark silhouette of someone she was certain she knew. She had not known who it was then, but the way his hair moved, the way he held his sword, and those eyes. Kaoru had never seen any like them before, yet she was sure she knew the person to whom they belonged. They were a fierce amber color that seemed to mask all of the owner's thoughts and emotions. They frightened her, mesmerized her, and intrigued her all the same.  
  
He stepped out of the shadows just enough so that she could see his face.  
  
"Kenshin?" she inquired. But no, how could it be? How was it possible when Kaoru knew that Kenshin would never take the life of another, never again? She concluded that he could not be Kenshin. For a few seconds, anguish flashed across his face. Kenshin was somewhere deep within, trying to regain control of himself. Kaoru looked at his pleading eyes. It was as if he were saying that she was the only one who could help him save himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sano tried calling Kaoru first since she lived the closest to the school. He also felt that she had a right to know seeing as she and Kenshin were in love with one another. As soon as Sano had given her all the details, Kaoru had not even waited to hang up the phone before sprinting out the door.  
  
He then called Megumi. Because she lived across the street from Kaoru, they were of about equal distance from the school. She could provide Kenshin with medical assistance if it was not too late.  
  
After informing Megumi of where Kenshin was, Sano immediately set out for his destination. When he got there, he pounded on the door to be let in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Misao looked from her grandfather to his friend for an explanation when she heard someone at the door. "What kind of an idiot would be pounding on the door this early in the morning?"  
  
She unbolted it and uncovered Sano on the other side. "Oh."  
  
Misao's thoughts were cut short, however as Sano, gasped for breath before announcing that she had to go to the school gym and stop Saitou from murdering their friend.  
  
Okina and Hiko had been listening in when the name "Kenshin" rang a bell. "Baka deshi?" Hiko queried.  
  
And with that pet name said, the four of them hurried out the house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin had broken the temporary stalemate by shoving Saitou backwards. Without wasting a single moment, he propelled himself off the wall and slashed upwards at Saitou. Saitou countered at the last second, but not without receiving a gash on his temple. The two were right back where they had started.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru had to wait for Sano to show up. She may have been the first person to arrive, but she just could not get the gym door unlocked. Kaoru's fists still stung from having punched at it so many times.  
  
"Is this the place?" the voice of a man asked.  
  
Turning around, she saw that Sano had not come alone. A tall, muscular man with long hair came forward brandishing a sword.  
  
Not knowing who the stranger was, Kaoru hesitated before giving a small nod.  
  
He skillfully sliced door in half and Kaoru walked in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin knew he could never return to his former self. It would be a fate worse than death. He had not repented enough, would never be able to, but the least he could do was protect. Kenshin had almost broken his vow and most importantly, his promise to the one that he loved most.  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru yelled.  
  
"Kaoru?" Kenshin's features softened at the sight of her and his eyes reverted to their usual violet. He looked down guiltily before falling forward. He had passed out from losing so much blood.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiko had been unnoticed by Kenshin, who had his full attention on Kaoru. He saw the reaction his apprentice had. After Kenshin had lost consciousness, he scooped up Kenshin and carried him to the clinic. Hiko walked over to Saitou and warned him to not to interfere in his pupil's life. "You will find that I'm am quite a bit more challenging of an opponent than my 'baka deshi.' And even he has damaged you considerably." He stated with just a hint of a threat as he took in the deep cuts on Saitou's flesh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Is he- is he-" Kaoru could not bring herself to utter her question aloud, afraid that it might confirm her dismal thoughts.  
  
Hiko looked at her kindly. He could see that this girl cared greatly for Kenshin. He snorted, "My 'baka deshi' has sustained worse injuries than this before. Do you think he'd die by the hand of another? He's too stubborn and has too much to live for," Hiko glanced at Kaoru. For some reason, Kaoru thought Hiko had been referring to her. "Besides, he may not be strong like me, but he's not weak. He was trained by me after all."  
  
"Baka deshi" had become an affectionate term rather than an insult. Kaoru smiled as she detected the pride in the older man's voice as he spoke of Kenshin. Hiko may act arrogant on the outside, but on the inside, he really loved Kenshin like his own son.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At midnight, Kenshin began to stir from his slumber. "Where am I?" he asked himself. He did not recognize anything around him, though it appeared to him that he was in a hospital.  
  
Although his vision was still a bit blurry from just waking up, the moonlight that poured in through the window allowed Kenshin to see the blank, white walls, the cabinets full of medical supplies, and the faint outline of- of Kaoru?  
  
Kenshin had not noticed the slight weight on his chest until then. Kaoru was indeed slumped forward in a chair beside the bed with her head resting lightly on him. She had fallen asleep out of exhaustion, waiting for some sign to indicate that Kenshin was not in danger of dying. Everyone had assured Kaoru that he was in pretty good shape, but she did want to harbor false hope, she wanted to see for herself.  
  
Kenshin, careful not to disturb her, remained as motionless as possible and watched her lovingly. It was then that Kenshin observed that Kaoru's cheeks were streaked with faint tearstains that glistened from the brightness of the moon. It was consoling to have her so close, but he did not deserve her concern for his welfare. Kenshin scolded himself, "Kaoru- dono must not be comfortable sleeping in such a position. Baka, you must have worried her and she was so kind as to stay with you." Kenshin shifted to the side and gingerly lifted Kaoru so that she could lie on the bed alongside him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru happily snuggled into the warmth of her bed. The sunlight was distracting her; she did not want the day to start yet, not when she was comfortable just where she was. Kaoru refused to believe that it was morning already.  
  
Although Kaoru made no move to get up, her eyelids began to flutter. Kaoru drowsily turned her gaze towards the arms that were encircled protectively around her waist. When her mind finally became more focused, she registered that her "warmth" was actually Kenshin.  
  
"He looks so adorable when he sleeps," Kaoru thought, "If only I could stay in his arms forever." Slapping her forehead to banish her thoughts, she did what she felt was most appropriate at the moment- she shrieked.  
  
"Hentai!" Kaoru screamed at the top of her lungs, not fully knowing whether she was referring to herself or to Kenshin.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Note: I'm going on a field trip, (in case I don't get another chapter out before I leave) so I'll be away September 24 and 25. To my reviewers: I don't know what I'd do without you! Seriously, I probably would not be inspired to write if I had no support. And if you aren't one of those kind-hearted people that have been reviewing, why don't you? Please, you know you want to! See, I haven't stooped to begging on my knees yet, just on the screen.  
  
Kitsune KeNsHiN: Thank you so much! I'm delighted that you enjoyed the fight scene! It's always wonderful to hear from you!  
  
Yurikkuna: Yes, of course. You confuse me somewhat, you're printing out my story? I'm very curious, what exactly will happen to it? And is this a good thing? If so, I'm very flattered. *walks away to ponder situation*  
  
CurlsofSerenity: I'm thrilled that you approve!  
  
Miroku's-Best-Lover: Stacie, why must you always make fun of Kenshin? What has he ever done to you?! If you really want, why don't you write your own story?! Anyways, I'm glad you liked the fight.  
  
pensquared: I'm sorry, but your review really offended me because I would never ever let Kenshin die in a story. My friends know all too well how much I love him. And yes, the scene probably did remind you of the episode(s) where the two of them fought because that's what gave me the motivation to write the chapter. (Hey, I made my own variations!) I apologize for the cliffhanger, but as you can see now, Kenshin will be all right. *smiles happily*  
  
Innocence8: Thank you! *takes a bow* (or is it a curtsy for me?) I hope you continue to read and review!  
  
Mercses: Wow, now you really sound like you're advertising for me. lol. I guess I do need it, right? 


	12. Chapter 12: Healed By Her Hands

Author's Note: ~*IMPORTANT*~ Yes, I'll write this each time until someone gives me an answer: how do you get the "dot dot dots" and italics to show up?! Please help me if you know! I'm so sorry! I couldn't log in fanfiction.net last night or today, so I had to wait until tonight to post this. And just to warn you, it's not very well written.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, but you know how much I want to!  
  
The Love of Life  
  
Chapter 12: Healed By Her Hands  
  
By CrismHeart  
  
September 26, 2003  
  
Kenshin was rudely awakened by a piercing yell, "Hentai!"  
  
He instantly identified the voice as Kaoru's, "Oro?! Who? Where? I will not allow anyone to lay a hand on Kaoru-dono, that I will not." Kenshin thought as his eyes shot open. He intently scanned the room for the one who had committed the unforgivable crime.  
  
Just then, Kaoru's fist met Kenshin's face and he was again "oro- ing," only this time it was aloud. When his eyes stopped swirling, Kenshin saw a red-faced Kaoru glowering at him. "What have I done?" Kenshin questioned himself.  
  
Kenshin looked down and saw that his arms had been locked firmly around her. As to how this could have happened, he had no idea.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tae had heard of Kenshin being treated at the clinic and set out to find what had come to pass. It just would not do if the two people who were destined to be together lost that chance even before they expressed their feelings for each other. She was determined to see Kaoru happy, and would make sure she was if it was the last thing she did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Megumi had been preparing breakfast, but heard Kaoru's shouts and worried that perhaps Kenshin's condition had somehow gotten worse. She dropped the cooking utensils she had been holding and hurried to the room.  
  
When she did get there, Megumi found Kenshin sprawled on the floor. "Kaoru!" Megumi reprimanded her younger cousin, "Calm down, you are not supposed to kill the patient! And last night you were so depressed because you thought he was going to die!"  
  
After Megumi examined Kenshin and re-bandaged some of his cuts, she left the room to finish making the food. Luckily, she had not begun cooking before or the meal would have been ruined by this time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru seemed to have noticed that she had hurt Kenshin pretty badly. His cheek was beginning to form a bruise where she had punched him and his back was sore from landing on it.  
  
"Gomen ne, Kenshin. I guess I wasn't thinking." Kaoru spoke, guilt evident in her voice. Perhaps she should have let him defend himself. How she had ever imagined that Kenshin was both the perfect gentleman and a totally perverted jerk at the same time was beyond her.  
  
"But you liked him holding you, didn't you?" her mind taunted her. Kaoru shook her head fiercely to rid herself of her dirty thoughts, "No, no, no!"  
  
Kaoru was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she almost had forgotten that Kenshin was still on the ground. When she came to her senses, she held out her hand to him to help him back into bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin had seen that Kaoru was really disappointed in herself for acting so rashly. And though he did take her hand, what Kenshin really wanted to do was to tell her she not to put the blame on herself.  
  
When he settled himself onto the bed, Kenshin explained to her how he had woken up in the middle of the night and discovered her sleeping in the chair. He had not wanted her to be uncomfortable so he had moved her to the bed. However, Kenshin could not figure out how or when they had gotten into that position. "It was my fault, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin said as he summed up his story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin's words appeared to have had the opposite of his desired effect on Kaoru. If possible, Kaoru looked even more troubled by his news. She began remembering remnants of what had occurred the night before. Kaoru must have been too worn-out to take it in earlier.  
  
During the night, Kaoru had been felt a gust of cool air pass through the window and had pulled Kenshin's arms around her, it had not been the other way around. She blushed as she realized her mistake. At least Kaoru had not known it was Kenshin then, right? After all, she had not done it consciously.  
  
Kaoru was too embarrassed to tell him anything. She turned away from Kenshin so that he would not be able to see her uneasiness.  
  
Kenshin mistook her action for anger at him and tugged at her hand. Kaoru had not expected this, lost her balance, and fell backward. Instinctively, she squeezed her eyes shut and waited for her to plummet to the floor, but the descent never came. Kenshin had caught her.  
  
As the astonishment wore off, Kaoru was reminded of how it felt to be so close to him. She saw him lower his head and his lips draw nearer. Kaoru was confused, was Kenshin going to kiss her? Of course, Kaoru wanted him too, but she had never had her first kiss and didn't know what to do. Kaoru suddenly became extremely nervous.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tae had arrived at the doorway of Kenshin's room just in time to see the two of them staring into each other's eyes. "How sweet!" she squealed to herself. She watched as Kenshin and Kaoru faces became millimeters apart from each other.  
  
"Baka deshi!" The gruff voice interrupted the scene that had been unfolding before Tae's eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Unfortunately for Kenshin, Kaoru, and Tae, the tall, proud man with an ego he size of his sake addiction appeared from behind Tae and walked into the room.  
  
At first, Kenshin's eyes widened in wonder. Perhaps he was delusional. What was Hiko doing here? Had his shishou truly forgiven him?  
  
Kenshin gaped at Hiko, still in shock that he was really there. His face then shone with the swirl of emotions he was feeling at the moment: awe, respect, and joy. Kenshin had not seen Hiko since he had left to work for the government, three whole years! He knew that his shishou had never approved of him having done so. In his heart, Kenshin knew that he never should have either.  
  
"Shishou!" Kenshin cried as he leapt into Hiko's awaiting arms.  
  
Or so Kenshin had thought. Hiko's eyes narrowed in dismay and he swiftly took a step to the left. Kenshin, in his haste, had not assessed the matter carefully, and collided head first into the wall directly behind his master.  
  
In a flash, Hiko was back in the spot he had been previously standing.  
  
Hiko glanced at Kenshin whose body was lying crumpled on the ground as he bluntly stated, "I'm not someone who enjoys being hugged by other guys. Don't jump at me like that."  
  
Inwardly, however, Hiko was relieved that his "baka deshi" was safe.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tae was furious with the mysterious man who dared to stand in the way of Kenshin and Kaoru's relationship. Ignoring the fact that Hiko was the master of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, she pulled a frying pan out of thin air and whacked him hard on the head. Hiko stood seemingly unfazed, but then started to laugh heartily. He could see that that woman was different than the ones that usually fawned over him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So close, they were so close! Can't you see that they were about to kiss? Well, I guess it's up to me to make the difference." Tae thought to herself as she deviously concocted another plan to get the two lovebirds together.  
  
Meanwhile, Kenshin and Kaoru were thinking the same thing.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Note: I may have had an excessive amount of sugar today, but even now I'm still upset at not getting many reviews for the last chapter. *sobs* Please leave a review! They mean more to me than you'll ever know. Do you really want me to beg for them?  
  
CurlsofSerenity: I'd rather not say that I'm evil, but I won't deny it either. Lots of people (my friends) have told me so anyways, but I really hadn't meant for that to be a cliffhanger, really!  
  
Tsugoi Kakarlena: Thank you! It gives me lots of encouragement to hear that you want to read more!  
  
Kitsune KeNsHiN: I can't get over how nice you are! And, I never thought people did read my "author's notes" or my bio, so thank you for doing so. Right you are, it is Mulan! I loved that movie too. It's great to hear tips from you! I'll think about it, but it will be hard for me to have so many couples. Maybe I can make it work. I wasn't going write about my future fan fic idea until my last chapter, but I guess I should start to promote now that you brought it up! My trip wasn't much fun; we mostly studied things relating to biology the whole time. Plus, we had to hike downward a slope that was so steep that it was almost directly on top of a stream (hundreds of feet to the bottom and I have a huge fear of heights!), but thanks for the thought! That was one long response, wasn't it?  
  
Scarlet Rayne: Yeah, Kenshin is sweet, isn't he? *sighs dreamily* I hope you continue reading!  
  
tintin-chan: I do agree with you on lots of things concerning this story. You're more right than I should tell you. They should kiss, shouldn't they? I want to tell you something really badly, but if I do, I'd ruin the ending, so never mind (like you can't figure it out right now). Well, read and review anyways! You don't know how much you made me smile when I saw your review. Of course Kaoru was enjoying it, who wouldn't? (*whispers* She's just in denial.)  
  
Mercses: You always have to review at the worst possible times right before I update, you know that? Your reviews never used to be so dramatic. And so far you've called me Em, Emi-chan, and Evelyn. What will I be next? 


	13. Chapter 13: Making Preparations

Author's Note: ~*IMPORTANT*~ (Well, this is important to me.) Because this story is coming to an end, I will begin a new one soon after. Will you check out my summary on my bio for me? I really need some feedback!  
  
Disclaimer: Did you just say that I owned Rurouni Kenshin?! *eyes light up* Oh, you didn't? *mood changes abruptly and looks crestfallen* So does that mean that I have selective hearing now?  
  
The Love of Life  
  
Chapter 13: Making Preparations  
  
By CrismHeart  
  
October 3, 2003  
  
Because of Kenshin's past encounter with Saitou, the party that Okina and Hiko had intended on having was to be postponed. Actually, Misao had suggested that they celebrate the upcoming New Year's instead. For that, Kenshin was grateful to her. While he did want to make up for lost time with Hiko, he also had not forgotten what it was like to participate in such festivities with him. Who could forget those humiliating experiences Kenshin had? Obviously, Kenshin had not been hit on his head hard enough to allow that shameful fate. Hiko had always been blabbing about how Kenshin could not hold alcohol and how he had once managed to eat hallucinogenic mushrooms and was out for days, and that had been while Hiko was sober. Kenshin really did not want to be reminded of what Hiko might let slip while he was drunk, and especially not if Kaoru would be there.  
  
Kaoru was Kenshin's main motivation for such a fast recovery. New Year's Eve would be the right time for him to reveal his feelings for her. New Year's, the day that marked new beginnings. Even if everyone would be there, he was certain that he could figure out a method to leave unnoticed and spend time alone with Kaoru.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As she swept the dust from her room, Kaoru could not help thinking about New Year's. She was more enthusiastic than usual, and it not unclear as to why. Normally, she did not like the holiday because each year that went by after her parents' death, Kaoru never found much to look forward to. She really appreciated her friends and family, but it would never be quite the same without her mother and father by her side. Kaoru just knew that this year was going to be different. Perhaps there was something in the atmosphere for she could see the world in a whole new light.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Knowing that Misao and Megumi were Kaoru's female friends, Tae called them to the Akabecko to discuss the New Year's celebration that would be held at the Makimachi household.  
  
The three of them agreed that they would do all that they could to lend Kaoru a hand in her love life. Careful planning was of the essence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Misao wanted what was best for Kaoru, however she was preoccupied with her own problems. For example, when would her Aoshi-sama realize how she felt about him? Misao was going to make sure he took notice her. Maybe this party was going to turn out a lot more interesting than she had originally thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru was overwhelmed by the choices. Tae had been so thoughtful as to bring over a selection of gorgeous kimonos for her to try on. Kaoru had not had any nice ones to wear since she had outgrown her older ones. There was a rose-colored one, a sunny yellow one, and a turquoise one. And even if Kaoru did know which one to wear, she would then have to find a ribbon and obi to match. Since when did finding the perfect outfit become so complicated?  
  
As Kaoru began to lose hope, her grandfather came from across the street to her house holding a parcel wrapped in brown paper.  
  
"Your mother always meant for you to have this." Dr. Genzai held the package out to her with a small smile as he thought of the daughter he had loved so dearly and lost.  
  
Seeing her grandfather's sorrow, Kaoru reached over to hug him. His smile grew wider knowing that his granddaughter was so much like her mother, both were loving, compassionate people, who could have fiery tempers in the next instant if things did not go their way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After Dr. Genzai left the room, Kaoru examined what he had given her. She delicately removed the paper as if she were afraid of damaging whatever she should discover underneath it. Kaoru gasped as she uncovered the most exquisite kimono she had ever seen. It was made of pale blue silk with intricate silver pattern of jasmine flowers embroidering it. Kaoru held up to herself and stood in front of her mirror to see how it would look on her when an envelope that had been tucked in the folds of the kimono fell out. Glancing at the note, Kaoru saw that it was addressed to her.  
  
Kaoru read the contents of the letter over and over in her mind, as if doing so would imprint the words written in it on her heart. Her mother had always wanted to see her grow up into the beautiful young woman she knew she would be. Her last wish for her daughter was for her to fall in love. When Kaoru did, she was to wear the kimono that her mother had made for her and know that although her parents may not be with her in the living realm, they were still there watching over her.  
  
Noiseless tears ran down her face as Kaoru sobbed to herself. She cried for all the pain she had once felt, for the times she had thought she was alone, the times she had been angry with her parents for leaving her, and finally, she cried out of joy that her mother had given her in setting her free of her burdens of feeling forlorn, of blessing her with her last request to find love.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okina, the organizer of what was assured to be the celebration of a lifetime, and Hiko, his "consultant" in these affairs, had already arranged for Tae to cater the food, and even more importantly, they had ordered the sake.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Note: Wow, now that was some writer's block! Sorry, if I disappointed you since this was mostly a filler chapter and it was a bit short at that.  
  
I value all of your opinions very much. If you would honor me by answering a couple of questions, please do so. This may sound random to you, but: 1. I still need to know how to get italics and such to show up. Can you tell me how? 2. And now, will you please go read my summary and let me know about it?  
  
I apologize if I was asking for too much or if reading my note annoyed you in any way.  
  
pensquared: Maybe, I guess it'll be implicit then. I can't keep going on and on in this fic about their relationship as well, but Hiko and Tae would make an interesting couple, don't you think?  
  
Mercses: Emilicious?! Well, I can't say it wasn't expected. I can't believe you actually care enough about my story to keep asking me when I update now. You don't know how much I'm laughing at your review right now!  
  
Miroku's-Best-Lover: Of course Kenshin provides good entertainment! And, was that a threat to continue? What exactly would you do to me?  
  
Kitsune KeNsHiN: Don't worry about not having reviewed in a while. As long as I know you still like my fic, I'll be happy. Besides, I, of all people, know the evils of school. I'm very sorry you have to put up with them too. I'm not sure, but I think there is only one chapter remaining and then it's time for an epilogue. Thanks for the long response!  
  
Pauline: You reviewed, finally! What's with the KAK-ing? Are you trying to scare me again? (Yes, that was rhetorical so don't answer it!) And I thought I told you not to call me Emilibob! Argh, that name! Evil! Evil! Evil! Yeah, take over the wschool, great plan! 


	14. Chapter 14: New Beginnings

Author's Note: This is the last chapter and there will be loads of WAFF! Read on and make sure to make suggestions for the epilogue, and whether I need one!  
  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin has not belonged to me during this entire story, I don't see how it could now, but that can change, right?  
  
The Love of Life  
  
Chapter 14: New Beginnings  
  
By CrismHeart  
  
October 12, 2003  
  
Apparently Sano had known that Kenshin was going to tell Kaoru how he felt about her. He was more than pleased to offer Kenshin his expertise on the topic of girls. Kaoru was like a little sister to him and he knew that his best friend would never hurt her. Sano also could see how much the two of them loved each other. It was a love that ran deeper than any river could, one that connected them heart and soul. Besides, Kaoru was an extremely impatient person and it was evident that she was not a girl who enjoyed waiting.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin really wanted to do something nice for Kaoru. She truly did deserve happiness for all that she had done for him. His greatest wish was always to see her laughing, the way she had looked so innocent and carefree when he had first seen her.  
  
Sano had assured Kenshin that he knew everything about girls. It was the one subject he prided himself in. After all, as Sano boasted, he had captured Megumi's heart. Kenshin still held many doubts. He remembered that Sano had told him to buy Kaoru flowers, candy, or jewelry- "typical girl stuff," but Kenshin knew that Kaoru was different. She was special. Instead of delighting in materialistic possessions, she could still be content with the simplest things. Sano told Kenshin to "turn on the charm" as well, whatever that meant... Kenshin thought that it would be better if Kaoru felt the same way towards him for who he was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru, Tae, Megumi, and Misao were all at the Makimachi house getting ready for the party.  
  
It had been a difficult struggle, but she had beaten her adversary and came out of the battle victorious and with fruitful results. Kaoru had finished tying the white obi around her waist. Tae then helped her put her hair up in a bun, securing it with silver combs. Tae took a step back to admire her work.  
  
"Kaoru-chan! You look great!" Misao chirped.  
  
Even Megumi had to admit that her cousin was not a tanuki anymore.  
  
"Thank you!" Kaoru was quite satisfied, but she wanted to know what Kenshin thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin turned when he heard Kaoru's footsteps approach him from behind.  
  
"Kenshin, how do I look?" Kaoru asked as she fidgeted nervously with her hands. She gave him a small smile. Although Kaoru normally did not worry over her appearance, it was an issue when Kenshin was concerned. Because he did not reply right away, Kenshin only succeeded in reinforcing Kaoru's uncertainties and her spirits began to sink.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There was only one word that Kenshin could have used to describe Kaoru- perfection. All at once, Kenshin understood how easily it had been for him to mistake Kaoru for an angel that day he met her. She was his savior, the one who had given him a second chance at life and had taught him to let others into his heart, the way she had made a home in his.  
  
Noticing that his friend's jaw was dropping, Sano jabbed Kenshin in the ribs to wake him from his stupor, "Wow, Jou-chan, lookin' good. I didn't think you could look like a girl, eh Kenshin?"  
  
Sano would have gone on, but he was stuck speechless by Megumi's air of elegance and sophistication as she made her way down the stairs. The Fox lady never did cease to amaze him.  
  
"Baka tori-atama! Men are such pigs! I can practically see you drooling!" Megumi snapped as she caught him gaping at her. However, her callous words could not conceal the faint blush that was creeping onto her cheeks.  
  
It was a good thing for Sano that he had stopped talking when he did for he would have seen an extremely teed off Kaoru raising her fists.  
  
Luckily, some of Kenshin's initial awe wore off and he addressed the source of his adoration, "Kaoru, you are beautiful."  
  
Kaoru immediately donned a more pleasant expression on her face. "Really?" she asked with a tinge of hope in her voice.  
  
Kenshin's was embarrassed for forgetting the honorific that should have been attached to her name. As his face reddened, Kenshin attempted to nod slightly while avoiding looking at her at the same time.  
  
Hiko, however, had a different idea in mind. He decided to have a little fun with the situation. "Kenshin, we haven't had any time to bond since you've gotten here."  
  
Kenshin turned towards the sound of his shishou's voice. It was entirely uncharacteristic of Hiko to want to spend time with him unless it was to train him, but as Hiko continued on, Kenshin caught on.  
  
"I can't stop thinking about our past. Remember that time you wet your bed?"  
  
"SHISHOU!" Kenshin glared at Hiko, shaking with fury. How could his shishou choose a time like this to humiliate him and in front of Kaoru?!  
  
Kaoru put a hand over her mouth to suppress her giggles. She had never seen Kenshin upset before, but he was undeniably cute when he was mad.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Aoshi-sama! Where are you?" Misao called as she searched for him throughout the house. She knew that she had caught sight of him a couple of minutes ago. "Aoshi-sama is really good at playing hard to get," Misao observed aloud.  
  
"Yes! She hasn't seen me!" Aoshi thought to himself. He was currently standing as still as possible behind a closet door, not something hard for him to do. Unfortunately for Aoshi, Misao did not leave any furniture upright, any door unopened, or walls intact.  
  
Misao threw open the last door she had not checked yet and discovered Aoshi's clever hiding place. Without delay, Misao had wrapped her arms around him, "Aoshi-sama! I've finally found you!"  
  
Even in his unease, however, Aoshi did not fail to notice that Misao looked different than she usually did. Her jade kimono brought out the emerald green of her eyes and her smile was suddenly more enchanting. She was not the same annoying little girl who chased after him. The corners of his mouth faintly twitched upwards in a smile to match hers.  
  
Misao could hardly believe her eyes. Was her Aoshi-sama smiling? She knew that others would find his smile unsettling, but she would treasure it always. Her question was entirely disregarded when she felt his arms return her embrace.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The actual party was full of good food, sake, and cheer. Kenshin was glad that everyone was occupied with something or other so that he and Kaoru could escape from the ongoing celebrations. Well, it was more like Kaoru had decided to "get some fresh air" when Sano and Megumi had been busy stringing along a bunch of pet names for each other and Kenshin had followed.  
  
What they did not know was that when Kenshin and Kaoru left the party, the party left with them.  
  
Kaoru stared intently at the night sky, watching the stars sparkle like millions of tiny jewels against the dark backdrop. She sighed, "I used to feel that I was so alone in this world."  
  
Kenshin looked at her, taken aback at what she had just said. Sensing Kenshin's surprise, she glanced at him, "But I don't any longer because I- I know what love is now. Kenshin, I love you and even if you don't feel the same way, I just wanted you to know that."  
  
Before Kaoru had a chance to explain further, Kenshin drew Kaoru into a passionate kiss that revealed his feelings for her. It was always better to express in actions what he could not in words.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Those three simple words that have been exchanged by lovers since the beginning of time had never sounded sweeter. Perhaps the two of them would create their own beginnings together at last.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cheering and applause could be heard in the background from the spies hidden behind the bushes.  
  
Hiko turned to Tae who seemed to be the most overjoyed, "Now that you've gotten the two of them together, what about you?"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Note: You see, I absolutely adore fairy tale endings! (Mine had a kind of strange twist here and there, but you don't mind, right?) They might not be realistic, but they're the best kind! *sighs dreamily, oblivious to the rest of the world* Oh right, sorry I drifted off for a second. I hope I didn't leave anything out by accident. So tell me what you think and what should be in the epilogue please! The faster you do, the faster the epilogue will come out! And how soon after this event should the epilogue be?  
  
ME^_^: I suppose there are similarities, but it had not been my intention. I remembered that I had Kaoru's father give her a present she would cherish and that her mother had not done so until that last chapter, so it shows just how much losing her parents affected her. And it proves that Kaoru isn't just some naïve girl who doesn't know what it's like to be hurt. Was that a bad thing?  
  
Kitsune KeNsHiN: Thank you so much! You really helped me more than you know because I want my new story to be absolutely perfect! (Well, as close as I can manage it.)  
  
sano650: Thanks, I try my best! Plus, it's so cool having a new reviewer!  
  
Miroku's-Best-Lover: lol. You and Pauline are cracking me up! Apparently you have competition with "Steph." And if you can own the Jets, why can't I own Kenshin?! *pouts*  
  
"Paulette": Are you really implying that I'm not serious? You're making me upset right now! Maybe it's not the disclaimers that make me that way. I can't believe you won't read "For Honor!" Anyways, make sure to read my response to Miroku's-Best-Lover.  
  
Cahadras Youkia: No, no, please don't kill me! *squeaks in fright* (although I'm sure you'll find it a bit of a challenge to do so. I might not have a sword, but I do have magical powers! *takes out millennium paintbrush* That and multiple other weapons, for defense of course.) I still have my whole fan fiction career ahead of me! I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner. Please forgive me!  
  
Mika: Wow, thank you so much! No one has ever complimented like that before. It's usually me telling other writers that in a review. I'm not that great of a writer, but I'm sure you're not as bad as you think. And, don't worry about the exclamation marks, I do that too! 


End file.
